1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting type bright frame finder usable as each of finders of a lens shutter camera, a video camera, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A frame is generally evaporated and formed on an eyepiece in an Albada type finder widely used in a lens shutter camera. Accordingly, the frame cannot be moved and switched in this finder.
There is a lighting type bright frame finder for moving and switching frames. This lighting type bright frame finder can solve such a problem. For example, general examples of this lighting type bright frame finder are shown in Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) Nos. 5-93856 and 56-101132, etc.
In these lighting type bright frame finders, a dedicated lens is required in addition to an eyepiece to observe a frame image. Accordingly, there are many constructional lenses constituting each of the lighting type bright frame finders so that it is difficult to make each of the finders compact and reduce cost of each of the finders.